ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Anacondrai Staff
The Anacondrai Staff is one of the five Serpentine Staffs in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Like the other staffs, it served as a weapon and symbol of its corresponding tribe's general—in this case, the last living Anacondrai, Pythor. Like all Snake Staffs, the Anacondrai Staff has a capsule of anti-venom on its head, which upon being ingested makes the user temporarily taste so bad that even an Anacondrai would be unable to swallow them. When mixed with the anti-venom of the other four Snake Staffs, a white liquid is formed that creates a map to the Fangblades. It is unknown what happened to the original staff following the awakening of the Great Devourer, though some time later a replica of the staff would be held by a statue of Pythor in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy. Appearances Tick Tock The staff makes its first appearance in Tick Tock, three episodes after Pythor's debut. In contrast to the other four staffs, its anti-venom capsule is purple. Pythor combined his staff with the other ones to find the location of the Four Silver Fangblades, which they would eventually succeed in obtaining and using to awaken the Great Devourer. The Rise of the Great Devourer Using it to defend himself against Wu during their battle, Pythor was able to successfully bat aside the former's Spinjitzu tornado with his staff. After the Serpentine Train's front car crashed, Pythor left the staff behind in favor of carrying the Fangblades. Later, a replica of the Staff was put on display alongside a mannequin of its most recent user, Pythor, in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Pythor stole the staff from the exhibit shortly after the spirits of the Ninjas' old enemies were resurrected through their own statues. The villains, along with Pythor, traveled across Ninjago to have revenge. Pythor went to the Corridor of Elders to confront Lloyd and Misako, using the staff to fight the Green Ninja. Early in their fight, Pythor threw the staff at the head of a samurai monument, which broke off and nearly crushed Lloyd. As Lloyd held the weight of the head, Pythor attacked Misako using the staff until Lloyd used Spinjitzu to escape being crushed. Lloyd and Misako then leapt across the heads of the monuments, with Pythor following them before winding up on Garmadon's monument. There, Misako knocked the staff out of Pythor's hands, and it fell to the ground far below. Lloyd and Misako confronted Pythor, who jumped off the monument and landed on the ground. Weak and injured, Pythor hobbled off and used the staff as a cane. The Fall The Serpentine Staffs are placed in Borg Tower. Trivia * Despite being the generals of the tribe, none of the Anacondrai Generals were ever seen carrying the Anacondrai Staff during the Serpentine War, instead wielding Anacondrai Blades in battle. * Unlike the other Serpentine staffs, the Anacondrai Staff does not appear in any LEGO sets, though the staff replica wielded by Pythor appears in a 2016 set. * After the battle of the Great Devourer, the staff is never seen again, though a replica appears in "Day of the Departed." According to the official website Pythor isn't aware of what is contained within the anti-venom capsule it holds, but he's not eager to find out. * The symbol seen on the anti-venom of the replica version of the Anacondrai Staff seen in Day of the Departed is the Fangpyre's symbol. Gallery Departed Anacondrai Staff.png|Pythor's Departed Anacondrai Staff. AStaff1.png|Pythor holding his Serpentine Staff AStaff2.png|The Anacondrai Staff dripping anti-venom. AStaff3.png|Pythor and his staff AStaff4.png|Pythor holding his Staff. AStaff5.png Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 9.00.27 AM.png|The real Pythor gazing upon his statue, which holds a replica of the staff. Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 9.00.37 AM.png|Pythor wielding his statue's staff in Day of the Departed. DoDPythorCryptor.png|Note the Fangpyre's symbol in the anti-venom capsule. Question6 answer (7).jpg DoDPythors.png pl:Berło Anakondowców ru:Посох Анакондрай Category:2012 Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:Serpentine Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Snake Staffs Category:Objects Category:Staffs Category:Collectible Items Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Unknown Status Category:Artifacts Category:2019 Category:2019 Weapons Category:March of the Oni